Alchemique the Great
by Dracobolt
Summary: Alchemique always knew she was special. Now that this Heart Adept has been given a quest by the Wise One, she won't let anyone or anything stop her from fulfilling her destiny. - Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Sun. It's property of Nintendo and Camelot. Alchemique and her pals are my own creations, though!

This was written for an original characters contest at Golden Sun Realm's fic archive. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please enjoy my Mary Sue story! XD

* * *

  


_A long, long time ago, in a place that was very close to where a lot of the action in the games happened, a child was born. She was the descendant of all eight legendary Adepts, as well as being related to one of the girls Alex scored with on prom night. However, that's not important. The important thing is that with this girl's birth, a prophecy had been fulfilled. This child was Alchemique, Daughter of Destiny._

Alchemique had always known she was different from the other children of Vale. Where they had hair that was brown, red, or blonde, Alchemique's hair shone like oxidized pennies, with turquoise and magenta highlights. And whereas most children only developed Psynergy to any effect in their late teens, Alchemique was raisin' thunderstorms and incinerating people who looked at her funny when she was still in the cradle.

Being different was a curse Alchemique had to learn to bear. Sometimes, when the other children's offers to let her join them in playing Kick the Can and Extreme Frisbee became too much to bear, she would retreat to a hidden cave behind the waterfall and let single, crystaline tears roll slowly down her cheeks. Her only friends, she knew, were the forest animals that followed her around and did her bidding.

One day when Alchemique was seventeen, everything changed. Alchemique had woken up to a beautiful day, perfect, she decided, for exploring the ruins of Sol Sanctum, the place where people were forbidden to go. This prohibition was apparently to keep everyone safe, but Alchemique knew that the Elders were just trying to oppress her.

"No one understands me," Alchemique sighed as she donned her fishnet stockings and halter top. The chorus of bluebirds that sat on the sill of her open window chirped their agreement. Alchemique looked in the mirror as she applied her eye shadow. Her gaze strayed to the mysteriously tragic but still somehow lovely crescent moon shaped scar on her bare shoulder. She did not know how she had gotten this scar. Her parents told her it had happened when she'd fallen off a ledge in the back garden, but Alchemique knew that it really pertained to her destiny, possibly as a savior of the world.

Parading downstairs, Alchemique stood before her parents. "I'm going to explore the ruins of Sol Sanctum today, and you can't stop me!" she proclaimed to the kitchen at large.

"Ally, I'm making pancakes. Want some?" her father asked, his back to her as he watched the cooking flapjacks.

Alchemique's mother took her daughter's arm and made her sit down at the breakfast table. "Not without eating a good breakfast you're not. Now, here, have some orange juice until the pancakes are ready."

"No!" Alchemique shouted, standing and knocking over the glass with a sweeping hand gesture. "I am not drinking this orange juice of oppression! I have a greater destiny to fulfill!"

Alchemique's parents exchanged glances. "Ally, remember what Doctor Shrubnik said about your fancies," said her mother, taking a dish rag and mopping up the spilled juice.

Alchemique sat down and slouched in the chair, arms folded over her chest. "That they are 'adolescent fantasies created to cope with the seemingly unbearable normalcy of life'."

"That's right," her mother said. She patted Alchemique's shoulder.

"Here's your pancakes, kiddo!" her father said, setting a plate of fresh chocolate chip pancakes down in front of Alchemique.

Alchemique perked up. The pancakes did smell really good. With only slight hesitation, she proceeded to slather them with butter.

Alchemique's mother set down a fresh glass of orange juice. "Here's some more juice. You can use that to take your pills." Two small white pills were placed next to the juice.

"All right," Alchemique said. She pretended to pop them into her mouth and swallow them down. When her parents weren't looking, though, Alchemique slipped them into her pocket for later disposal. Though they meant well, her parents bought into the theory that she was delusional. Alchemique knew, though, that the pills she was given were really meant to suppress her powers and leave her vulnerable to those who would like nothing better than to see her dead.

After downing half a dozen pancakes, Alchemique left for Sol Sanctum. Her parents let her go, after making her promise to be back by dinner time. "Remember, you have homework to do," her mother called after her.

Alchemique ignored her mother and headed for Sol Sanctum. She had nothing to fear. After all, she was a Heart Adept, able to use all four elements to great effect. What could possibly harm her?

"Hey, Ally!" Alchemique groaned to herself and pretended she didn't hear the voice that called to her.

"What's up?" Kimberly Jerra jogged up to Alchemique. Kim was a slightly pudgy girl with mouse brown hair and a cheerful disposition. She had been Alchemique's neighbor her whole life.

"Nothing, Kim!" Alchemique said in a mockingly cheerful tone. Did the popular girl have nothing better to do than torment her today?

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Spirit Sharing meeting tonight," Kim said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "We're going to knit scarves for the homeless and watch a movie. It'll be really fun." She smiled and waited for Alchemique's answer.

"I can't," Alchemique said, turning dramatically so that her hair shone in the morning sun, its highlights temporarily gaining the ability to permanently blind bystanders. "I have better things to do than to allow myself to be ridiculed by people who don't understand what it is to be an individual."

"Well, gosh," Kim said, looking upset, "I'm sorry to hear that. I know that some of the girls aren't always nice to you, but I bet they'd warm up if they got to know you better. If you come, Ally, I'll make sure-"

"Don't call me that," Alchemique snapped.

"Huh? Oh, right," said Kim. "It's 'Alchemique' now, isn't it. Well, okay, Alchemique, if you change your mind, just call me any time before six. That's when we're ordering the pizza."

Alchemique gave a disdainful snort. "I doubt I'll be joining your gathering. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a destiny to confront."

"Um, okay," said Kim. "I guess I'll see you in school on Monday."

Alchemique didn't bother to reply. She strode vaingloriously out of town, towards the sacred ruins of Mt. Aleph.

When Alchemique got to the ruins of Mt. Aleph, she paused. There really wasn't anything there, just large piles of rocks and assorted pits. There were no hidden portals into the sacred ruins of Sol Sanctum conveniently placed for destiny-seekers.

"Well, this sucks," Alchemique said. "How am I supposed to claim my true destiny now?"

At that moment, one large boulder began to rise into the air. It reached five feet above the ground and stopped there, hovering. With a scraping sound, a rocky eyelid opened and a large blue eye looked at Alchemique.

"The Wise One!" she breathed. "You must have felt my presence and awakened so that you could reveal to me my destiny!"

"Well, actually, yes," the Wise One said.

"Really?" Alchemique asked, eyes wide.

"Frankly, I'm surprised as you, and quite possibly the readers, are," said the Wise One. "But, yes, you have a destiny, and I'm here to reveal it to you." A book poofed into existence in front of the Wise One. It used its powers to open the book and leaf through it. "Destinies, destinies... Defeat Voldemort, regenerate the world, die for humanity's sins, destroy one ring, save Christmas... Ah, here we are. Alchemique, is it?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Well, it looks like you're destined to light the Heart Lighthouse and usher in a new age of multi-elemental Adepts," the Wise One told her.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Alchemique. "But how do I do that?"

The Wise One closed its eye and was surrounded by rings of energy. A ball of bright blue light formed in the air in front of Alchemique, and when the light dissipated, an item appeared and floated to Alchemique's waiting hands.

Alchemique held the item at eye level and stared at it critically. "A Hello Kitty pencil topper?"

"It's cute _and_ practical!" the Wise One said.

"..." Alchemique said. She could pronounce this because she was a descendant of Isaac and Felix.

"Anyway, the Heart Lighthouse is on Crossbone Isle," the Wise One said. "Good luck!" It disappeared.

Alchemique was left standing amidst the ruins of Mt. Aleph, the all-important pencil topper still clutched in her hand. A single tear leaked from her eye.

"This... This is what I have been waiting my whole life for," Alchemique whispered. "I will not fail you, Wise One!" A light breeze blew by, fluttering her hair in a dramatic way. Alchemique posed for a suitable amount of time, then pocketed the pencil topper and Warped to Kim's house.

"Hey, Alchemique," Kim said when she opened the door. "Did you change your mind about coming to the Spirit Sharing meeting tonight? I picked the movie. It's going to be-"

Alchemique cut her off. "Kim, I met the Wise One and was given an important destiny to fulfill. I have to light the Heart Lighthouse."

"Um..." Kim said.

Pressing on, Alchemique said, "By your birthright, you are worthy of being my companion on such a journey. Just as Isaac had Garet by his side all those centuries ago, so shall I, Isaac's descendant, have you, Kim Jerra, as my constant companion on my journey to save the world!"

"I have a curfew," said Kim.

"We leave for Kalay in a half hour," Alchemique said. She left for her house, leaving a stunned Kim.

Alchemique was pleasantly surprised to find that she wouldn't have to drag Kim along. The other girl had shown up at Alchemique's house a half hour after they'd parted with a backpack and a short sword.

"I told my mom, and she said it was an honor for me to be chosen for such a task," Kim explained. She sounded bewildered, as though she was trying to explain events to herself.

"Your mom has the right idea," Alchemique said. She shouldered her own backpack and grabbed the Sol Blade, a family heirloom. "Let's roll."

"How are we getting to Kalay?" Kim asked as she and Alchemique walked through downtown Vale.

"What do you think we're doing?" Alchemique responded.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take a bus?" asked Kim.

"... Well, sure, if you want to submit to the bourgeois notions of-" Alchemique stopped talking with a sigh as a bus, conveniently headed to Kalay, pulled up in front of them. "Fine, Kim. We'll take a bus."

The two girls boarded the bus. Taking a seat near the back, Alchemique dug into her backpack for her portable music player, but before she located it, Kim, taking the seat next to her, began to tell Alchemique all about the charity work she was doing and the new volunteer group she planned to start at school and the mission trip she was going on that summer and Ally -oops, sorry, Alchemique- should totally come because it's really an enriching experience and-

Alchemique was almost glad when the hijacking started.

"Don't nobody try anything funny!" the wiry blond man shouted, brandishing his gun to make his point. He and his companion, a large blue-skinned Proxian, stood at the front of the bus.

"What my companion means to say is that should anyone attempt to thwart us, we will have to retaliate with lethal force, and that would be regrettable," the Proxian clarified. To the driver, he added, "Please keep driving for the present, sir." The driver nodded frantically and did as he was told.

Alchemique sighed. "Let me through, Kim. I need to take care of things."

Kim clutched at Alchemique's arm. "Ally, it's dangerous! They have a gun!"

Alchemique pushed past Kim into the aisle. "And I'm a chosen one. I think I can handle a little hijacking."

The Proxian had taken notice of Alchemique by this point. "Excuse me, miss, but I would advise you to take your seat. This is not something you would wish to get involved with."

"I'll be the judge of that," Alchemique said, tossing her hair. Even in the bus, the shiny sheen was enough to dazzle the eyes of the hijackers. Alchemique seized the moment and darted towards the hijackers. However, the little blond man recovered in time to point his gun in Alchemique's face.

"You were tryin' somethin'?" he sneered, a cocky grin plastered across his features.

Alchemique rolled her eyes. This was too easy. A mere thought had the metal of the gun superheated so that it started to melt in the man's grasp. He dropped it with a yelp and stared at his blistering hand.

"A Mars Adept, are you?" the Proxian said, rubbing his eyes. "No matter. Step aside, James, and make sure the driver doesn't try anything. I'll deal with the interloper." He balled his hands into fists, and flames wreathed them. "Though you will no doubt have some protection against our shared element, I still have the advantage where brawn in concerned. I ask you once again, miss, step down."

Alchemique smirked. Another thought, and a Douse cloud appeared above the Proxian, extinguishing his fire.

The man looked at his hands and then at Alchemique. He growled. Without warning, he leapt at her and tackled her to the ground.

Alchemique shrieked and struggled, but she was having a hard time focusing her thoughts. Suddenly, a terrific stinging pain burned at her eyes. She heard the Proxian howl in pain, too. The bus lurched to a stop, and the blond man yelled. There was chaos all around, but Alchemique could not see it through her watering, swelling eyes.

"Ally! Ally!" she heard Kim speaking and felt the other girl helping her to stand and to guide her to a seat. Alchemique sat down gratefully. She concentrated and cast Ply.

Opening her healed eyes, Alchemique looked around. The bus driver was sitting on top of the blond hijacker, and a few large men who were also passengers had the Proxian subdued. Police sirens wailed in the distance.

"What happened?" Alchemique asked Kim.

"I maced the guy," Kim said, holding up a small can of pepper spray. "Then the other passengers took over."

"Wow," Alchemique said. "That was competent of you." She had to feel a sort of grudging pride for her sidekick.

"Thanks," Kim said, beaming. "But you were the one who really stopped them. You were really brave to stand up to those guys like that."

"All in a day's work for the chosen one," Alchemique said. She brushed off some lint that had gotten on her clothes from the tussle on the floor. "It looks like this bus won't be going anywhere any time soon. Let's grab our stuff and find another way to Kalay." Saying this, she marched to the back of the bus and grabbed her pack and sword. Kim did likewise and they trooped off the bus.

"There they are!" the bus driver said as Alchemique and Kim left the bus. "Those are the girls who saved us!"

Immediately, police officers, bus passengers, and even a couple reporters were crowding around the two girls.

"Miss! What prompted you to face down two armed hijackers?" a reporter called.

Alchemique gave a beatific smile. "It's all in a day's work for the chosen one." Kim put a hand to her forehead and groaned.

The crowd murmured excitedly. Another reporter asked, "Can you explain what you mean by the chosen one?"

"I'm the descendant of the eight heroes and the one who is destined to light the Heart Lighthouse," Alchemique replied. More murmuring.

Kim grabbed Alchemique by the shoulder. "Ally, maybe you shouldn't be saying so much." Alchemique scoffed. "Um, because those who would oppose our quest may be listening, and this could hinder our journey?" Kim added.

Alchemique thought about this. "You're right, Kim." To the crowd, she said, "My companion and I must be off now. We have a quest, you see. Now that we've saved civilians in distress, there is nothing more to keep us here."

She looked around and spotted a person sitting on a motorcycle, watching the excitement. Dragging Kim along, Alchemique approached the person. Knocking on the cyclist's helmet, Alchemique said, "How would you like to give the chosen one and her sidekick a ride to Kalay?"

"I'm a sidekick now?" Kim asked. "What happened to 'companion'?"

The cyclist reached up and removed the helmet with deliberate slowness. Alchemique and Kim saw that the rider was a fellow who looked a few years older than them, possibly old enough to be in college, with short purple hair and a matching goatee.

"I think I've found my designated love interest," Alchemique whispered to Kim.

"You're asking me for a ride to Kalay?" the cyclist said, staring at the two of them. They nodded. "You think that just because you can proclaim yourself to be a chosen one, you can demand outrageous favors from people?" Alchemique nodded.

The cyclist laughed. "You know what, sure. I was actually heading to Kalay, anyway, so you're in luck. One of you can ride in the sidecar, and the other can ride behind me."

"Get in the sidecar, Kim," Alchemique said, still staring at the man. Rolling her eyes, Kim did as she was told.

Alchemique tucked a lock of puce hair behind her ear. "So, my name's Alchemique. What's yours?"

"Ryan," the man answered. He looked at Kim. "And I gather that your name's Kim, correct?" She smiled, blushing slightly.

Alchemique climbed aboard the motorcycle, grinning when she got to put her arms around the hunky motorcyclist to help keep her balance. With a roar, the motorcycle revved to life and zoomed off down the road to Kalay.

By the time night started to fall, Alchemique, Kim, and their driver were only halfway to Kalay. Ryan pulled off into the parking lot of a motel.

"We'll have to spend the night here and leave in the morning," Ryan said as he pulled off his helmet. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it slightly disheveled. Alchemique nearly swooned.

"So, uh, did I tell you I can control all four elements, plus communicate with woodland creatures?" Alchemique asked Ryan as the three of them headed into the motel.

"Only about four or five times, yeah," Ryan said. Kim gave an amused snort.

After booking two rooms, one for Alchemique and Kim, and one for Ryan, the three headed to the adjoining greasy spoon for dinner.

As she a munched on some fries, Alchemique considered how lucky she was to have picked up a hunky motorcyclist as the third member of her party. Ryan was totally dreamy... Even though, Alchemique reminded herself, she was a lone wolf, someone who opposed the status quo and fulfilled her destiny despite all opposition. But then again, another part of her brain reasoned, Ryan also seemed to be a rebel type. Couldn't the two of them be lone wolves together?

"Ally? Are you okay?" Alchemique jerked back to reality when she heard Kim's voice. She realized that she had stopped chewing and was just sitting with her mouth open, half-chewed fries visible for all to see. Hastily swallowing, Alchemique took a long sip of her pop to cover her embarrassment.

"You zoned out for a bit, huh?" Ryan asked, chuckling.

"Um, just... thinking," Alchemique said. "About the quest," she added quickly.

"Yeah, so what is this quest you're on, anyway?" Ryan asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm still not sure what you're talking about."

"Well," said Alchemique, "as I told you, I am a Heart Adept, one who can control all four elements."

"As well as communicate with forest animals," Kim chimed in.

"Right," nodded Alchemique. "I am also the descendent of all eight of the legendary Adepts who unsealed Alchemy. Earlier today, I went to the ruins of Sol Sanctum, and the Wise One told me that my destiny was to unseal the Heart Lighthouse on Crossbone Isle. To help me, he gave me the Heart Star." She pulled out the Hello Kitty pencil topper. Kim and Ryan both stared at it. "Yes, I know. But that's what the Wise One gave me."

"So what happens when you light the Heart Lighthouse?" Ryan asked.

"Everyone gets to become a multi-elemental Adept," Alchemique said grandly.

"I have to admit, that's pretty cool," Ryan said. "You're not hoaxing me or anything?" He looked to Kim.

"I'm pretty sure this is all for real," Kim said.

"Then I'll help the two of you even after we get to Kalay." Ryan grinned. "How often does a guy get the chance to go on a quest like this?"

"Super kawaii!" Alchemique proclaimed, ignoring the fact that Japanese didn't exist in Weyard. Kim and Ryan looked at each other and shrugged.

After letting Ryan pay for dinner, Alchemique led the others to their rooms. After bidding Ryan goodnight, Alchemique and Kim got ready for bed in their own room.

"I think it's really great that Ryan's going to stick with us," Kim said as she brushed her hair.

"Well, of course he is," Alchemique said, pulling on her nightgown. "He's our third party member and my Designated Love Interest."

"Designated love interest?" Kim asked. "Doesn't Ryan get any say in the matter?"

"If you weren't my devoted and loyal sidekick, I'd say you were jealous of the bond of destiny Ryan and I share," Alchemique sniffed haughtily.

"No, of course not, Ally," Kim said, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Alchemique turned away from Kim. She had known this moment would come when her trusted companion would betray her like this. A single tear dripped silently to the floor, glistening like a star.

"Um, Ally?" Kim asked.

Alchemique shook with silent sobs. As she cried, her body began to glow with a red aura.

"Oh man..." Kim said. "Ally, calm down. I'm not jealous of you and Ryan, really. Just calm down and come to bed."

Alchemique continued to sob in a softly dramatic fashion. The glow around her form steadily increased in intensity, and the room began to grow hot. Alchemique's feet left the floor as she floated, and her hair stuck out in every direction.

Kim was on the opposite side of the room from the door. Gathering her courage, she tried to slip around Alchemique to get away. As she did so, she saw that Alchemique's eyes were glowing a pure white.

"Oh, for Sol's sake," Kim muttered. "All right, fine. I'll play it your way." Raising her voice, Kim said in a loud voice, "Alchemique, you're right! I was jealous of your destined bond with Ryan! I was weak, and I see how wrong I was to be jealous of a bond so pure and righteous. Can you ever forgive me?"

The glow dissipated and Alchemique floated back down to the floor, her sobs ceasing. Pushing some fashionably disheveled hair out of her face, Alchemique took Kim by the hands.

"Kim, of course I can forgive you," Alchemique said benevolently. "I can see how you could be jealous of the bond Ryan and I share, but it's all right now." She hugged Kim.

Kim struggled out of the hug. "Thanks, but we've got a bigger problem now!"

"What?" Alchemique asked, disgruntled at the dramatic scene of forgiveness being so rudely interrupted.

"You set the motel on fire," Kim said, pointing at the curtains. Flames were quickly consuming the draperies.

"Uh oh," Alchemique said.

"Yeah, 'uh oh' is right," Kim snapped. She darted to her side of the room and pulled on her shoes. "Come on, grab your things and let's get out of here!"

Alchemique did as her friend bade, putting on shoes and grabbing her bag and sword.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Kim asked, one arm though the strap of her backpack.

"I can't go outside in this!" Alchemique said, gesturing to the nightgown she wore.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that's so much more revealing than a halter top, a miniskirt, and fishnets." She shouldered her pack and grabbed Alchemique's arm. "Come on, let's get Ryan and go."

Ryan was waiting in the hall when the came out.

"I was just about to get you two," he said. He was wearing his black jeans, but his shirt was off. Alchemique and Kim promptly lost the ability to speak.

"Well, are we going to leave or what?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," Alchemique said. She shook off her stupor and grabbed Kim and Ryan by the hands. She closed her eyes and rings off Psynergy surrounded the trio.

Seconds later, they were in the motel's parking lot. Terrified patrons streamed from the building.

Alchemique sighed. "I suppose I should do something about this." Pushing up her sleeves, she strode back towards the motel."

"What's she going to do?" Ryan asked Kim. "Surely she can't do much against the blaze." The fire had spread quite quickly due to multitudes of building code violations.

"Ryan, it's Alchemique," Kim said. "She does everything big. Things like this are her specialty."

Standing as close to the fire as she dared, Alchemique raised her arms and concentrated. Between her palms, a ball of blue light formed and began to grow. After several seconds, it was the size of the Wise One. The light shifted violently inside the spherical shape, raging and flickering. Sweat ran down Alchemique's face as she fought to keep control of the energy she had summoned. Finally, she judged it ready. Thirty seconds after she had begun casting, Alchemique released the Mercury Psynergy towards the blaze.

With a howl that was almost deafening, the icy water roared towards the building, extinguishing flames right and left. Alchemique didn't watch the spectacle, though. She was already heading for a different part of the building and beginning the process again.

Three minutes later, the fire was out. Although the motel had sustained a lot of damage, it was still standing.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you, Alchemique," the motel's owner said to Alchemique.

"It was no big deal," Alchemique said, a bit uncomfortably. She would have felt a lot more heroic about the whole matter if she hadn't started the fire in the first place.

"No, it was pretty cool," Ryan said, smiling at her. "But now what are we going to do about a place to stay?"

"I suppose I could Warp everyone to Kalay," Alchemique said.

"Wait, hold on," Kim said. "If you could Warp us to Kalay, why didn't we do that in the first place, Ally?"

Alchemique rolled her eyes. "Kim, when you're on a quest, you have to do things a certain way. You know, Joseph Campbell, the Monomyth, etcetera, etcetera. You can't just Warp right to the end of your quest, or you won't be able to learn things and grow and develop as a person."

"That... was surprisingly insightful," Ryan said, and Kim nodded in agreement.

Alchemique blushed. "Well, uh, anyway, get together who wants to go to Kalay, and I'll take us there."

Within ten minutes, everyone who had been staying at the inn was standing in a circle and holding hands. Though most people had decided to pick up their vehicles later, Ryan sat astride his bike as he held hands with Alchemique. With Ryan on one side and Kim on the other, Alchemique focused her mind and let her Psynergy surround the group. It was more exhausting than she had bargained for, but the group arrived on the outskirts of Kalay unharmed.

The other motel patrons dispersed in small groups, all coming up to Alchemique to thank her before leaving. Finally, the three friends were alone.

"Now it's time for us to find a place to stay," Kim remarked. She yawned. "I'm more than ready to sleep by now."

"I've got it all under control," Alchemique said. "Ryan, I'll tell you where to drive. I don't feel like Warping right now."

"I can understand why," Ryan said. "All right, climb aboard." Kim got in the sidecar, and Alchemique sat behind Ryan. Ryan revved up the bike and took off into Kalay. Alchemique told him where to turn and what landmarks to look for. Before long, they were in front of their destination.

"Wait, you want us to stay here?" Ryan asked as he pulled to a stop in front of Kalay Palace.

"I know we stopped a hijacking and you put out your fire, but I don't think that makes us big enough heroes to demand lodging from the lord of the city," Kim added.

Alchemique hopped down from the bike. "Relax, you two. I've got it all under control." She strode up to the palace gate and pressed the intercom button. "Hi, my name's Alchemique. Is Evan there?" There was a long moment of silence, but just when Kim and Ryan were about to say something, the gate slid open. Alchemique beamed at them.

Alchemique led Kim and Ryan up the long driveway to the palace. The front door opened when they reached it, revealing a lanky blond boy.

"Ally, what are you doing here, and why are you in a nightgown?" the boy asked, gawking at her.

"It's nice to see you, too, Evan," Alchemique said, pushing past him and going inside. "These are my friends Kim and Ryan, by the way. Guys, this is Evan. He's my cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said. Kim nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Evan said, smiling at them. Then he turned to Alchemique. "Seriously, though, why are you here? Not that I mind, but it's unexpected."

"It's a bit of a long story," Alchemique said. "At the moment, I'm completely wiped out, and I'll bet Kim and Ryan are, too. If we could just spend the night here, I promise to tell you everything in the morning."

Evan shrugged. "I'd let you stay either way, you know. You didn't have to show up in your nightgown to convince me."

Alchemique smacked him playfully on the arm. "That's not why we're dressed like this," she said.

Evan laughed. "All right, come this way," he said. He led Alchemique, Kim, and Ryan through the palace, stopping in a corridor in the west wing.

"You guys can have these three rooms," he said, gesturing to them. "We have breakfast at ten on Soldays, so if you want to eat, wake up in time. There should be alarm clocks. Ally can help you find the breakfast room. Have a good night."

"Well, good night, again," Ryan said, giving the girls a smile. "Hopefully there won't be a tornado or volcanic eruption or anything before we can get a good night's sleep." He went into one of the rooms.

Kim was staring after Evan. Alchemique cleared her throat.

"Oh, s-sorry, Ally," Kim said, blushing. "That was your cousin, huh? He's really cute."

Alchemique smiled. If she had needed any more proof that Evan was to become her fourth party member, that clinched it. Kim needed a love interest, too, after all.

All she said, however, was, "Let's get to sleep, Kim. We're so close to our goal! If we don't dawdle, we can probably get the Heart Lighthouse lit before dinner and be home in time for school on Monday." She paused, considering. "Then again, I didn't finish that paper for English, so I wouldn't mind missing third period. Well, we can decide that later. Good night!"

Alchemique entered the guest bedroom. It was similar to where she'd stayed on previous visits. The promised alarm clock was missing, however, but that didn't faze Alchemique. She went to the window and, opening it, whistled a phrase of birdsong. A moment later, a trio of songbirds were perched on her windowsill.

"Hello, my feathered friends," Alchemique said, giving them a smile that would put Princess Aurora to shame. "I need a favor. Would you please wake me with your sweet song at nine o'clock tomorrow morning?" The birds tweeted in agreement. "Thank you!" The birds flew off, and Alchemique closed the window.

As Alchemique rifled through her backpack for a nightgown that wasn't damp and covered with soot, she reflected on how much fun going on a quest to fulfill your destiny was. In the course of just a day, she had received the Heart Star (she carefully placed this on the nightstand next to her bed), picked up two party member, one a party member and one a love interest, and stopped two separate disasters! She could only guess at what tomorrow would hold.

Alchemique paused, a new nightgown halfway out of the bag. Tomorrow would likely hold the end of the quest. She slowly, contemplatively, changed one nightgown for another, turning this thought over in her head. It was troubling, for who liked to think that their destiny would take about two days to fulfill? It seemed somehow cheap.

However, serious contemplation was not familiar territory for Alchemique, and as she removed her heavy black makeup for the night, her thoughts slid to how cute Ryan was and how the chef at the palace made the best chocolate chip pancakes Alchemique had ever tasted. Her mind thus soothed, Alchemique got into bed and allowed herself to float away to pleasant dreams.

All too soon, there came an insistent cawing from the window. Alchemique jerked awake.

"Hwuh?" she mumbled. Pushing some khaki-goldenrod hair out of her face, Alchemique dragged herself out of bed and staggered to the window. A crow was perched there. "What are you doing here?" Alchemique asked.

The crow told her that the songbirds had outsourced alarm clock duty.

"...Oh," Alchemique said. "Well, um, thanks."

Telling her not to mention it, the crow flew away.

Shrugging, Alchemique went to get ready for the day. She felt refreshed and ready to face the world. After a nice shower in the adjoining bathroom, Alchemique chose a pair of low-rise combat fatigue pants and combat boots, a black tank top, an olive green denim vest, and a pair of personalized dog tags. Her cinnamon amber ebony cyan hair was braided. Surveying her appearance, Alchemique decided she had a very adventure-ready look. Perfect. She girded the Sol Blade across her back and slung her pack over one shoulder. Then she went to collect her friends.

Ryan was ready as soon as Alchemique knocked on his door, and Kim only had to finish brushing her hair. When they were all assembled, Alchemique led them down to breakfast.

Kalay was located at the nexus of many trade routes. Varied products flowed constantly through its marketplaces, and for that reason, the lord of Kalay always had access to the freshest, sweetest foods. That morning was no exception. Brunch featured three kinds of hot cakes, French toast, bacon, sausages, eggs made to order, hash brown, muffins, fresh fruit, ham, toast, coffee, juices, milk, donuts, and breakfast cereal.

Alchemique, Ryan, and Kim were very, very pleased with what they saw.

Looking up from where he sat at the long breakfast table, Evan waved to them. "Don't just stand there. Grab a seat and help yourselves!"

They needed no second telling. Alchemique immediately began piling pancakes on a plate, using some Psynergy to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Evan watched her haste with some amusement. "So, Ally, you were going to tell me about why you're here."

"Can't talk, eating," Alchemique said, shoveling a whole pancake in her mouth.

Ryan laughed. Kim said, "Ally, shall I tell him?"

Still chewing, Alchemique gave a wave of assent, adding a mumble through her mouthful of food that might have been something along the lines of "knock yourself out."

"We're here because we're on a quest to light the Heart Lighthouse," Kim said. "It's Ally's destiny."

"Heart Lighthouse?" Evan repeated.

Kim shrugged. "According to the Wise One, it's on Crossbone Isle. The Wise One is who told Ally about her destiny yesterday, by the way. Then she came and found me and told me I was supposed to be her sidekick." She stopped and looked at Alchemique. "How many of those have you eaten?"

Alchemique, who was in the process of piling another half dozen chocolate chip pancakes on her plate, shrugged. "Lost count."

Kim just stared at her as Alchemique began systematically devouring the new pancakes. Giving her head a shake, she returned to her explanation. "So, anyway, Ally and I got on a bus to Kalay. That was hijacked, though, so Ally took down the hijackers, and I helped. Then we met Ryan, and he said he would give us a ride to Kalay."

"What can I say? I have a weakness for strange girls demanding outrageous favors," Ryan deadpanned.

"Yes, that describes Ally quite well," Evan said. Alchemique paused for a moment to shoot him a glare.

"So what happened next?" Evan asked, ignoring his cousin's death glare. "That still doesn't explain why you all showed up in nightgowns."

"We had to stop at a motel when it got dark," said Kim. "When we were getting ready for bed, a fire," she glanced at Alchemique, "started under mysterious circumstances. Alchemique put it out, but no one could stay at the motel that night, so she Warped everyone the rest of the way to Kalay. Then she said she knew a place where we could stay, and here we are."

"Oh, okay," Evan said. He turned to Alchemique as she set down her knife and fork. "That was seventeen."

"The record was fourteen, wasn't it?" she asked. "Nice." Alchemique took a long drink of orange juice and then wiped her mouth daintily on a napkin. "So, Evan, will you be joining us on the quest?"

Evan gestured to the corner. A backpack and a sabre were leaning up against the wall. "I'm way ahead of you, Ally. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Luckily, Dad's out of town, and Mom's drinking her breakfast upstairs, so no one will care if I go to Crossbone Isle for the day. We can take one of dad's yachts."

Alchemique pumped a fist in the air. "Then what are we waiting for?" Turning to Kim and Ryan, she asked, "You two finished eating? Good! Grab your stuff, and let's go!"

With Alchemique badgering them the whole way to look lively, the group walked to the Kalay Docks. Ryan had left his motorcycle at the palace, as four people wouldn't fit on it, and it wouldn't be much use where they were going.

Arriving at the docks, Evan had no trouble securing the yacht for their use. As they boarded, he told the other three that he was an experienced sailor.

"Yeah, Evan used to take us sailing a lot when my family would visit during the summer," Alchemique said. That said, she made a beeline for the prow and positioned herself there, staring intently out to sea.

"What should we do?" Kim asked Evan.

"I've got everything under control," he said. "You guys can just relax. There's probably some pop in the cabin fridge. You can grab some if you're thirsty."

Ryan left to check out the cabin, but Kim lingered with Evan. "So," she said, "you've known Alchemique for quite a while, haven't you?"

"Since before she took to calling herself that silly name," Evan said, reclining in the captain's chair near the yacht's controls. He did a few things that Kim couldn't quite follow, and the yacht began to sail. From the prow, Alchemique let out a whoop.

"Is it just me, or is she... acting almost normal?" Kim asked, staring at her friend.

Evan followed her gaze. "Normal? Well, I guess normal for Ally, yeah."

Alchemique turned to them. "Hey, Evan, can't this ship go any faster? We don't have all day, you know."

"It'll only be an hour, Ally," Evan laughed. "I'm sure we'll have enough time."

"Better safe than sorry," Alchemique said. She turned back to the prow and raised her arms above her head. She glowed with blue energy.

Ryan, coming out of the cabin with a can of Coca Kraden, asked, "What's she doing?"

Kim put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Probably raising a typhoon to get us there faster."

"Better put on some life jackets just in case," Evan said, showing the other two where the jackets were. He fastened one on and then took another to Alchemique, who completely ignored it. Evan shrugged and put the life jacket away. "If she's the one controlling things, it's not likely that she'll drown, anyway," he explained to the others.

The waves grew choppier and the yacht began to tilt as the water crashed against it. Winds howled and tugged at everyone's clothing.

"Into the cabin," Ryan suggested, grabbing Kim and making a break for it. Evan was hot on their heels. Once inside, he firmly bolted the door, and the three hunkered down and waited for this whim of Alchemique's to pass.

Outside, Alchemique was having the time of her life. She laughed, a sound that was lost to the winds, as she urged the waves to carry the yacht onward. Not five minutes after she had started, the shores of Crossbone Isle came into view. Satisfied, Alchemique lowered her arms, and the wind and waves began to die down. By the time the small yacht drifted gently aground, the sea was almost placid, with only the tiniest breakers lapping against the hull of the yacht and the yellow sand of the beach.

"Land! Sweet merciful gods, land!" Ryan burst out of the cabin and dove off the yacht to get to the shore. Kim and Evan followed, making their way off the craft as fast as they could.

Alchemique watched them do this. "Drama queens," she muttered, flipping her hair. She leapt from the prow with a graceful hop and landed lightly on the sand.

"Hey, maybe you can survive a hurricane, but us mere mortals are susceptible to things like drowning," Ryan said.

"Mortals..." Alchemique said. "I wonder..." She tapped her chin. "Being a chosen one, there's a possibility I could be immortal, right?" She paused for a moment. "I guess it probably wouldn't be a good idea to test it, though."

The other three violently shook their heads.

Surveying the island, Kim frowned. "I don't see a lighthouse."

Alchemique looked nonplussed for a moment, but then her expression brightened. "It's probably hidden until the chosen one uncovers it." She clambered back aboard the yacht and retrieved everyone's belongings, tossing them to the beach. "Grab your stuff, and we'll go exploring."

Their journey took them through the forest that surrounded the inland mountain of Crossbone Isle. It was a ten minute trek, and soon the group broke through the trees to the mountain.

"If there's a lighthouse anywhere on this island, it's got to be here," Alchemique said. She pointed at the mountain. "To the top!"

Kim, Ryan, and Evan groaned. Alchemique put her hands on her hips. "No pain, no gain."

"You can't just float us up there or something, Ally?" Evan asked.

"That would be cheating," Alchemique said.

"And calling up a hurricane wasn't?" said Ryan, raising an eyebrow.

Alchemique stuck out her tongue. "Get climbing!"

And so climb they did. The arduous task took another two hours, which were filled with a constant stream of grumbles and complaints from Kim, Ryan, and Evan, as well as the occasional naughty word. When they reached the top, Kim sat down against a boulder. "I am beat!"

Evan cleared his throat. "Um, Kim?"

Kim had her eyes closed? "What?" she asked, clearly unhappy that someone was disturbing her.

"You're leaning on the Wise One," Alchemique said.

"Huh?" Kim opened her eyes and looked at the boulder she was resting against. "Whoa!" With a yelp, she scrambled to her feet.

The Wise One's eye watched her. When Kim was standing once again with the others, the Wise One floated up from the ground. "I was wondering when you would arrive," it said. "However, that is of no consequence. You are here now."

"Where's the Heart Lighthouse?" Alchemique asked, looking around.

The Wise One floated over to a spot several feet away. "Here is where you will place the Heart Star."

Alchemique squinted. "Is that a Lisa Frank pencil?" she asked. "Wait, Lisa Frank is a different franchise from Hello Kitty. Why-?"

The Wise One cut her off. "However, before you can light the lighthouse, you must defeat a trial to prove your worthiness!"

"How does putting a pencil topper on a pencil constitute lighting anything?" Ryan asked.

"And isn't Ally already worthy, given that you told her she was the chosen one who was destined to light the Heart Lighthouse?" added Evan.

The Wise One avoided their gazes. "Um... Hey, look, a miracle! I mean, dragon! Kill it, and you'll be worthy!" It vanished in a flash of Psynergy.

The four friends didn't even notice its parting, as they were too busy freaking out about the giant dragon that had appeared in front of them.

"It's huge!" squeaked Kim as she unsheathed her short sword and held it unsteadily in front of herself.

"It looks tough," Ryan commented, pulling on a pair of brass knuckles that crackled with electricity generated by his Psynergy.

"This totally doesn't fit in with the Hello Kitty theme," Evan moaned, drawing his sabre.

"What, only one head?" Alchemique sounded unimpressed. She brandished the Sol Blade. "Prepare to be felled, cur!"

The dragon was unimpressed. It showed this with a huge blast of fire that would have charred the four friends to the bone if Alchemique hadn't drawn up a curtain of water to neutralize it.

Straight from there, Alchemique leapt into an attack, swinging the Sol Blade at the dragon. Ryan took advantage of the dragon's distraction to focus a blast of lightning at it. Evan pooled his energy with Ryan's, doubling the Jupiter assault.

Alchemique's blade made contact with the dragon's foreleg. It lashed out in pain, sending her backwards across the battlefield. Then the dragon sent a burst of flame towards the two Jupiter Adepts, who managed to dodge the brunt of the attack but still suffered some burns.

Kim had been crouched behind a real boulder until then, too terrified to fight. Seeing her friends' plights, though, she focused her Psynergy into a Cool Aura spell, healing them. Then she ducked back down into her hiding place. "Thanks, Kim!" she heard Alchemique holler. "You keep that up, okay?"

Kim squeaked out an affirmative; Alchemique couldn't have heard it, but Kim felt that it didn't matter. Alchemique knew that she could count on Kim, whether Kim said so or not.

Their attacks were wearing it down. The dragon was susceptible enough to electricity that the continued lightning attacks were distracting it enough so that it couldn't often attack Alchemique, who was hacking away with the Sol Blade, occasionally scoring a hit with the weapon's unleash, Megiddo.

After another bout of healing from Kim, Alchemique darted over to Ryan and Evan for a quick word. "This is taking way too long," she said. "Hold off your attacks while I hit it with some water attacks. Then, when I give the signal, you guys zap it."

"Got it," Evan said, and Ryan gave a short salute.

"Okay, gotta go!" Alchemique zipped away, narrowly avoiding a claw swipe. From a safe distance away, she stuck her tongue out at the dragon and sent a powerful jet of water its way. Dancing out of the way of the retaliatory blast of fire, she hit it again. A few repetitions, including one rather close call that singed off an inch of hair, and Alchemique was ready.

"Fire at will, boys!" she hollered, and Ryan and Evan launched twin bolts of lightning at the dragon. It howled, an unearthly sound that they later learned had been heard in both Kalay and Tolbi. Each of the four friends, so close to the source, had to jam fingers in their ears.

Because of the sound, Alchemique wasn't focused on her surroundings. She was totally unprepared for way the dragon, lashing out in its death throes, swept its tail at her, catching her full in the chest and sending her skidding across the battlefield.

The dragon's cries finally died as the beast itself did, and Kim felt ready to creep from her hiding spot. "I'm so glad that's over with!"

"Me too," said Ryan, stretching. "I've never been in a fight that intense before. I say we just get on with what we came here to do."

"It might be hard," Evan said in a strangled voice. The other two looked at him. "Over there." He pointed. Alchemique was lying sprawled out on her back some distance away. She wasn't moving.

"Ally!" Kim cried, running to her friend, with Evan and Ryan following. Kim knelt beside Alchemique. "She's hurt!" Kim immediately cast Cool Aura.

"It's not working," Ryan noted, a note of anxiety in his voice. "Kim, try again."

Kim nodded feverishly. Another Cool Aura was cast, but still Alchemique didn't move.

"This can't be happening!" Evan exclaimed. "What do we do now?

"I was planning to wait until someone tried for true love's first kiss," Alchemique said slowly, her eyes still closed, "but I guess you wouldn't have come up with that without my guidance." Squinting, Alchemique tried to prop herself up on her elbows. "Ow. I feel like a dragon hit me in the chest with its tail."

"Ally!" Kim squealed, throwing her arms around Alchemique, who yelped in pain. "Oh, sorry!" Kim cast another Cool Aura.

"Don't scare us like that, Ally!" Evan added, grinning in relief.

"I knew a little dragon couldn't kill you," Ryan said. "But in the future, don't give it the chance, okay?"

"Good advice," Alchemique said as Evan helped her to her feet. Dusting herself off, she added, "What do you say? Shall we light the Heart Lighthouse now?"

The four of them, with Alchemique leaning on Evan's shoulder, examined the battlefield. They finally found the pencil that was the Heart Lighthouse in the crook of the dead dragon's right foreleg.

"I'm surprised the pencil wasn't crushed during the fight," Ryan commented.

"I guess it's magical," said Kim.

Alchemique fished the Heart Star from the pocket of her vest. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, stepping forward to place the Hello Kitty pencil topper on the pencil. For a moment, there was no reaction. Then the pencil topper began to glow a bright white. The ball of light grew larger every second, and the mountain began to tremble.

"Oh, shi- Run away!" proclaimed Alchemique, all pain from the dragon attack forgotten as she dashed for the edge of the mountain, barely slowing down as she scooped up her weapon and bag. The other three were hot on her heels. Down the mountain they went, taking any shortcut they could find, including grooves in the rock that acted almost like slides, facilitating their process unbelievably.

Alchemique and the others reached the ground. Above them, the mountain was shifting violently as the white light expanded.

"To the shore?" Ryan asked.

"To the shore," Alchemique replied, and the party continued their escape from the mountain.

Just as they emerged from the trees and onto the beach, the ever-present rumbling from the mountain came to a crescendo, and the while light of the Heart Star seemed to explode, sending a ring of energy out in all directions. The energy swept through the forest, bending all the trees for a moment, and then onto the beach, stirring up the sand and blinding the four Adepts. Then it continued out to sea, rocking the yacht where it sat and generating large waves.

Kim sat down heavily on the sand. "Whoa."

"I'll say," Evan added, putting a hand to his head.

"Does this mean we've got power over all the elements now?" Ryan asked.

"I guess so," Kim answered. She screwed up her face in a look of concentration. A Douse cloud appeared over Ryan's head, drenching him. Kim laughed. "Does that answer your question?"

Ryan made a pushing motion and a small wave of sand splashed Kim in the face. "Yep."

Evan's face lit up. "Amazing!" Turning to face the sea, he succeeded in launching a small fireball from his hands.

Ally tried to smile. She was happy for her friends, really. She knew quite well how much fun it was to be able to control any element you chose. No, she didn't begrudge them that.

Still, she thought as she sat down on a rock to watch, how could she not be sad? Her quest, the destiny she'd been waiting for all her life, was over. She'd fulfilled it in two days, the best two days of her life. And not only that, she wasn't even special any longer. As the energy from the Heart Lighthouse continued to spread across Weyard, more and more people would gain the abilities of Heart Adepts. Ally would be just one out of many. A single tear made its way down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped it away, but more followed.

A ball of sand landed at her feet. "Hey, Ally!" Kim called. "Come on and play! We're gonna have a sand ball fight."

Ally shook her head. "I'm still tired," she said, trying to keep a sob out of her voice.

"Don't make me come get you," Kim laughed, striding over. She stopped short when she saw Ally wiping away her tears. "Whoa, Ally, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ally said, sniffling.

Kim sat down next to her. "You're totally lying. Come on, why are you upset." Ally shook her head. "I'm not letting up until you tell me."

"Are we have a sand ball fight or not?" Ryan called from where he and Evan were waiting a short way down the beach.

"We're a bit busy right now," Kim responded. Ryan and Evan took that as a cue to come over. Ally buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked, cocking his head to one side as he saw Alchemique sobbing.

"She won't tell," Kim said, patting Ally's back gently.

"I could read her mind," Ryan suggested. Alchemique whipped her head up and gave him a gaze of death that was only slightly less threatening than usual because of her red, puffy eyes.

"Or you could just tell us what's wrong," Evan said, kneeling next to his cousin "Come on, Ally, you can tell us. We're all your friends."

Ally made an incoherent whining noise.

"Yes, really," Kim responded.

Another whine.

"No, we won't laugh."

In a series of barely-understandable sobs, Ally poured out all of her woes about not being special and having no point to her life anymore.

"Are you kidding?" The others glared at Ryan, who had spoken. "No, seriously. Ally, of course there's still a point to your life."

"Nuh-uh," Ally said with sniff.

"Sure there this," said Ryan. "It's just a different one now, and this time you don't know what it is. Personally, I think that's even better. Now you get to discover what you want to do with your life instead of having it thrust upon you."

"Y-you sure?" Ally asked.

"I'm sure," Ryan said, smiling at her. Then he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Now can we get off this island? I'm hungry, and I don't think we can find a good Burger Kraden here."

Ally gave a shaky laugh. "Okay," she said, blowing her nose. Her face brightened as she had a thought. "You know..."

"I don't like the look she has," Evan said to Kim.

"I think I figured out why this quest was over so quickly," Ally said, rubbing her chin.

"I definitely don't like the look she has," Kim responded.

Alchemique snapped her fingers. "This was obviously just the prequel, meant to gather the four heroes of the Heart Age of Alchemy. Some time soon, we'll face a foe even greater than any we have yet, and the fate of the very world will rest on our success at that encounter!" Giving Kim, Ryan, and Evan each a piercing look in turn, Alchemique said, "I know I can count on you guys to give your all to our next quest! Now, to lunch!" That said, she turned on her heel and headed for the yacht.

"I should never have offered you two a ride," Ryan said to Kim, shaking his head, as they followed their fearless leader back to the boat.


End file.
